


你害羞吗

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [8]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez, 亨本, 特工组
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 老实毛最容易害羞了
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Tony Mendez
Series: 【Solo/Mendez】PWP合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415770
Kudos: 9





	你害羞吗

酒宴会场的灯光终于全部亮起的时候，Solo才在大厅的另一头看到了他那位让他朝思暮想的爱人。他原本是不想一下飞机就立刻匆匆忙忙来参与这种并不算多重要的宴会的，那个端着空酒杯扶住墙、一步一步缓慢却坚定朝他走来的身影、正是他愿意现身的理由。  
“你喝酒了。”在Mendez朝他伸出手之前，Solo就跨步上前把他搂了过来。Mendez喝酒并不是什么大不了的事，他的酒量也比大多数人都要好些。但现在他的身上有着是个人都能察觉出的醉意，而这才是Solo会皱着眉问出这句的理由。  
“你……来了。”Mendez没准备对Solo既不像疑问又不像质问的这句话给出什么明确反应，他甚至都没像以前每一次Solo在公众场合靠近他时就会紧张地找借口逃离那样，他依顺地由着Solo牵住自己，坐到了就近的椅子上。  
“是啊，为了你。”  
“Solo，你……”Mendez模糊地笑了一声，听来像是Solo的这句话令他心情很好。他靠在Solo肩膀上的脑袋慢慢地向Solo的颈窝蹭了过去，细软的头发扫过Solo的下巴，Mendez几乎把整张脸都埋进了Solo锁骨前那一块位置拱着鼻子嗅了起来，“换香水了？”  
“没有。”Solo向上揽了揽差不多整个上半身都靠进他怀里却还是缓慢往下滑的Mendez，“而且你喝醉了。”  
“我没有。”Mendez的每一个吐字都很清晰，眼神却正好相反。他的手撑在Solo的大腿上，又伸直了腰在近距离间盯着Solo，他的鼻尖和Solo嘴角的距离只差了不到五厘米，“你就是换香水了。”  
“是的，我换了。”Solo确实没有处理过这种状态下的Mendez，不过在分清状况后，他又重新变得应付自如了——他干脆偏了偏角度，抬起手捧着Mendez的脸在他的鼻尖轻点了一个吻：  
“喜欢这味道吗？”  
Mendez对Solo亲昵的啄吻没有任何反应，他迟缓地眨动着眼睛，又认真地把鼻子凑到了Solo的颈边闻了闻。  
“……不是很喜欢。”他轻呼出的一口气是因为头晕，在Solo听来却更像近似调情的抱怨。  
Solo把握住了Mendez这种鲜见的热情，他拍拍Mendez的背，又拿下巴去碰了碰他的头，“我们两周没见了。”  
“是的……”头再抬起时，Solo注意到Mendez的表情谨慎地苦恼了起来，下唇被他习惯性地用自己的舌尖舔了一下后他重复着Solo的话，“我们两周没见了……”  
“而你却只关心我是不是换了香水。”  
“嗯……”Mendez咕哝出了一声软绵的轻应，他动了动身体，在Solo腿上的手又往上摸了摸，最后那只不安分的手在Solo的大腿根部停下了。  
“对不起……”  
Solo清楚这些举动纯粹是发生在此刻Mendez不自知的情况下，否则，如果不是酒精的侵袭，让他这位老套的爱人在这么多人的场合坐得离他近些都是一桩难事，更别提为了这种小到不值一提的不懂浪漫亲口说出对不起。  
“嘿，帮个忙，”走近他们的O'Donnell用端着酒杯的手碰了碰Solo的肩后又用眼神向后方示意了下，“把他随便弄去那边哪个空房间休息一会儿。”  
“他喝了多少？”Solo提问时又抚慰性地顺了顺Mendez的背，Mendez喉咙里含混发出了一记咕噜声。  
“不多，三四杯？我猜他只是因为最近太累了。”  
O'Donnell由上至下斜睨着看向决意要黏在Solo身上的Mendez，这画面很难得也极有趣，不过考虑到Mendez第二天的心情，他认为他有必要在更多人看到这个场面之前让Solo把他弄走。  
“我们倒是不介意，不过我猜他……”O'Donnell指了指仍靠在Solo肩上的Mendez，又指了指这个宴会厅里来来去去的各色Solo认识或不认识的同事，“不会希望这些人看见他现在的样子。”  
“我知道了，Mendez……”Solo等Mendez这位贴心的上司离开后，扶着Mendez的肩膀把他从自己身上暂时地扒了下来——他不是不享受这种难得被Mendez全身心依赖的待遇，但要是能换个没人的、更安静的空间，他想必会更投入，“我们换个地方休息一下好吗？”  
他循循善诱又温柔动听的话语得到的是Mendez轻扯起一边嘴角的笑容，他盛着焦糖的瞳孔上蒙起了一层雾，年长爱人难得放低的姿态着实天真柔软，在Solo又用接近于哄骗的语气问了句“好不好”后，他才边点头边开口：  
“我在想……”  
“唔，在想什么？”Solo在得到回答后先站了起来，他原想用体面一些的方式把Mendez搀走，却被Mendez抢先拉住了那只朝他伸过去的手。  
“你刚刚是不是说我们两周没见了……”  
“是啊。”Solo倒也没觉得这样的Mendez令他烦扰，他弯腰去亲了亲Mendez的发顶，退开后又发现Mendez也仰起了头，呆愣愣地看着他。  
“……所以有一点想你。”他晃了晃Solo的手，又举起另一只手、用大拇指和食指相对着在Solo面前比划了个只有两厘米那样长的距离，“一点点。”  
Solo的一声轻叹不是在表达今夜这个反常的Mendez有多让人措手不及，他完全只是在向自己宣布，他本就没剩多少的耐心已经到此为止。Mendez感受到世界的重力被颠倒只是几秒间的事——不能把他搀起来，用双臂把他抱走总还算得上体面——不过Solo完全不想考虑这些，把Mendez架到肩膀上托着他的屁股扛走他是最省力也最快速的方法，于是Solo也这么做了。卡着他肩膀的肋骨昭示着这个从不把熬夜和三餐当回事的男人又掉了些体重，四处聚拢来的目光对Solo无法构成任何障碍，倒是Mendez不老实踢蹬了两下的双腿才给他制造了些小麻烦。房间的选择十分随机，他本就没指望这些用来做附属准备和堆放杂物的房间里会出现哪怕半张床，但占据了这间总算还有几张沙发的休息室，Solo的运气也不算坏。  
Mendez的脚在头晕目眩中沾了地，费了不少力的Solo却又立刻将他挤在墙壁和自己之间，高级定制的西装裤在这种情况下也无法体贴主人，胯间绷紧鼓起的那一大块明晃晃地挤迫着他的裆部。  
“你的功劳，”他刻意贴过去，让迷迷糊糊的Mendez用身体去感受，“怎么解决？”  
“我……”Mendez往后躲了一下——只是一个象征性的动作，又因为背后是墙面的缘故没起到任何效果，Solo看着他用力瞪了瞪眼睛以为他要说什么，结果他只是自我肯定似的嘟囔了起来：  
“不对，你没有换香水……”  
Solo连哭笑不得的表情都没有露出就直接用唇堵住了他的嘴。这个诚实的男人连犯错都如此懵懂，Solo的舌扫进他的口腔深处，猜测他到底是喝了什么酒才会变成这样。Mendez一开始还晃着头想逃，等Solo捧住他的脖颈后，他又像被什么熟谙于心的记忆引领，回勾住了Solo的舌头，纠缠着吻到自己发出低低呜咽才被放开。  
“你真的是——”Solo用大拇指擦擦Mendez的唇角，Mendez正朦胧地看着Solo，裤子被暴力扯开，随即袭来的凉意让他的意识多少清明了一些。  
“不，Solo，这里不行！”Mendez低头看了一眼，他这会儿的应激反应倒是无比迅速，撑在Solo胸口的手推开Solo就想往门边溜，只是这缩手缩脚的攻击被Solo轻而易举拦腰抱了回来后、他又被Solo压回了墙上。  
Mendez的肩背毫无防备地被撞疼了，不过他更需要担心的则是被撕扯坏的内裤，Solo的动作既粗暴又色情，Mendez的阴茎都没有什么准备的机会就被Solo三两下的抚弄引得抬了头，而Mendez的神情竟还保持着不可置信般的惊惶失措。  
“你就算不关心我，也至少关心关心你自己的处境。”单手解开自己下半身的衣物束缚费了点力气，毕竟如果他不把Mendez的手桎梏在他头顶的话，这个男人还真的有可能会再一次逃跑，而现在，他只能哼唧着向Solo翻来覆去诉说这里不行或者外面都是人这种不值一提的顾虑。  
手掌揉捏住Mendez半边臀瓣的时候这个明明高大却又异常柔和的人又是一个战栗，他大概是明白挣脱无望，所以在Solo的手指试探着往后穴伸的时候没再一惊一乍。Mendez的身体习惯性地紧绷着——就好像不管Solo进入过他多少次，他的心底都会对Solo产生警戒、更不会对Solo的侵犯有本能的渴望。Solo早就不再尝试去打破Mendez的这层戒备，但他有的是办法在每一次干到他最柔嫩的内里之前，放松他的身体好让他也可以和自己一起享受性交的乐趣。  
被嫩肉吸住手指指节的感受对Solo来说仍然熟悉又新奇，但对Mendez来说，这种强硬的挤占似乎只有陌生。他又不安地扭动起来，用湿漉漉的眼睛无声哀求Solo停下来。  
“你想要什么？”Solo刮弄着湿热的嫩肉，想要引导出更多的肠液，他轻柔的嗓音和他手上做的事却截然相反，在Mendez听来像是安慰的呓语，“说出来。”  
“想要你退……”  
“退出去？”跟从他一言一语说着话的Mendez着实乖巧，Solo让本来就没进去多少的手指退了出来，在Mendez能够露出一个宽慰笑容之前，两只手指却又一起挤了进去，“怎么可能。”  
“咳嗯……”Mendez被这举动刺激得咳了好几声，Solo心平静气地等着他缓过来，完全不介意他看向自己的眼神多了责备。  
若是真的要仔仔细细开拓，Solo恐怕得在这件事上花费超过他所能忍耐的时间。照顾Mendez的感受固然重要，但满足他那根胀粗了的阴茎才是他此刻被欲望充斥的脑袋里唯一想达到的目的。在用两根手指的指头将Mendez柔嫩的穴口又撑大了一圈的时候，他也扶着自己的那根、狠着心往Mendez的身体里送了进去。  
“唔……”他插入得比往常更急躁些，Mendez也就比往常更快地被他弄哭。Solo含住Mendez的下唇，用力向外掰着Mendez的臀掰好让自己能够往里操得更为顺畅。Mendez的手胡乱地在他的胸腹前徘徊，找不到一个好的着力点，最终他只能由着Solo架高他的一只腿，而囊袋蹭过他被拉扯的会阴时，也证明着Solo真的已经将自己的阴茎完完全全填进了Mendez的后穴。  
Solo感受到Mendez的内壁正随着他一抽一吸的呼吸起伏在加紧收缩以便容纳他，Mendez细小的、诉诸着痛苦的吟叫虽未断过却没有太多反抗和抱怨，他对情事只是不热情，却不会不顺从——这种敏锐而实在的占有感又挠着Solo的那些坏想法瘙起了痒。  
“累了？”Solo抚掉Mendez鼻尖的一层薄汗，手又绕过Mendez的大腿轻柔地爱抚起了他的会阴，他手指赐予的每一下抚触都能让背墙而立的Mendez更虚脱一点，“累了的话你也可以坐我身上。”  
另一只脚被Solo抬起圈住他的腰而Mendez根本没有时间也没有空间去想出对策时、他只能手忙脚乱地勾住Solo的脖子试图往上攀，但在悬空中光是夹紧Solo的腰就花去他太多力气，而他越往下沉，后穴就把Solo的肉柱吃得越深。酒精影响了他的理解能力和反应能力，却又好像放大了他所有神经的感官，Solo只是满满当当插在他的身体里，连一下挺撞都还没有做，他就已经因为肠壁被操开而反馈到了被填满的快感。  
“你还在想着要跑？”Solo不悦于即使惊慌失措时Mendez仍然总是瞟向房间门的眼神，他让Mendez的背靠住墙，又腾出一只手去捏住他的下巴好让他看着自己，“还是你希望我就这样抱着你走出去？你知道的，我对这方面倒是没什么所谓——”  
“不，Solo，别……”换作平时，Mendez只会抿紧嘴，用沉默的应对来警告Solo这种玩笑对他构不成威胁，他知道Solo不会仅仅为了听自己一两句讨饶就变得夸张。但现在不一样，现在的Mendez只以为Solo真的会言行一致，他慌慌张张地又去扯Solo的衣领，穴口因为心理性的紧张又反射性地收紧，就像是更努力地要去吸住Solo的阴茎、求他动一动好操得更深一般。  
“呜……别出去，”这远不止是讨饶，Mendez软腻的嗓音听起来更像是哀求，“就在这儿……”  
“就在这儿干什么？”Solo却偏偏不动，他不抽出来，却也没打算再往深处顶，他就只是将Mendez固定在墙与自己身体之间，看着两人都无暇去照顾的、Mendez的阴茎孤寂地挺在Mendez的身前、叫嚣着被冷落的不满。  
Mendez不想回答Solo这种恶意的提问，他轻哼着闪躲，换来的是Solo的粗长搅着他内壁嫩肉的一次突如其来的作乱。他忍不住往后仰起脖子，在要撞向坚硬墙壁的刹那Solo的手掌却又扶了过来，他把Mendez的头再次按向自己的肩，性器在这种体位下被完完全全地吃进了Mendez的身体深处，这给两人都带去了满胀而切实的餍足感。  
“就在这儿干你？”Mendez的沉默可无法让Solo收回他的得寸进尺。他不是不满足从前那个非得他用尽招数才予以一些理想回应的Mendez，但是这个只需半胁迫半欺哄就可以让他彻底依从自己的Mendez实在让他爱不忍释。  
Solo圈紧了Mendez，他哄着Mendez让他夹住自己的腰后退向了离他最近的那张长沙发，在保持着这个姿势躺下时，Mendez又是一声慌乱的痛呼。这个总有办法让Solo束手无策的男人是全然不懂如何自己掌握节奏、抛开Solo的钳制取悦他自己的，Solo原也不过想别浪费机会好好逗弄一下Mendez，但他却没想到，一向谨慎的Mendez自己又失了分寸，似乎是为了摆脱屁股里那根巨物坐也不是、逃也不是，他难耐地小幅摆动着调整出一个让他不那么难受的姿势。Solo却被这Mendez引起的小小骚乱搅得心里又泛起一阵潮热。  
“我们两周没见了。”在发现Solo的那根无论他怎么挪动都不会放过他的阴茎依然直挺挺地占有着他后，Mendez又坐不住了，他朝前趴下去，把脸抵在Solo胸前无助地控诉起来，“你就这么对我……”  
Solo暂时停止了顶胯的动作，Mendez正软绵绵地叠在他身上，而那根被含在后穴的火热导致Mendez不敢乱动。Solo的手朝下伸去，在轻拍了几下后他又向外掰着Mendez的臀瓣，Mendez的性器被冷落在他们相贴的身躯之间，渗出的前液让他下腹的体毛一片湿漉，不过现在他才不想去理会这些。  
“我怎么对你了？”Solo的气息平稳，没有一点焦急，“你说说，我在做什么？”  
“你在……”Mendez恍恍惚惚地顺应着Solo的话音，却在才出口时又挣扎似的埋着脸摇起了头。  
结果Solo的手立刻转去他的胯部，在压着他往后一些时自己又用力朝上一挺。  
“呜……”Mendez随之一颤，拱起背像是又要自我保护那般把自己蜷起来。Mendez虽然在性事中从不主动，但固执的本性也使得他不会轻易低头，除非实在被Solo操干到浑身脱力，否则Solo别想听到他开口求饶，更遑论一两句温言软语或是火热情话。  
只是Solo今天不打算轻易放过他，毕竟真要清算起来的话，先给自己找麻烦的可不就是那个难得喝醉的Tony Mendez。  
“Mendez，我在做什么？”Solo腾出一只手去轻捏起Mendez的囊袋，他清楚这种爱抚行为只会更加让Mendez的喉咙发紧。  
“你在……操……”Mendez又不安地爬动起来，然而他不仅没能摆脱属于Solo的、永远无法令他安心接受的硬挺之外，反而还又被Solo再次往上顶撞的动作逼得交待出了近似抽泣的呻吟。  
“谁？”肇事者毫无负罪感，悠然自得地沉浸在这个由他主导的局面。  
“我……”明明一直就没能让Solo看见表情的人在如Solo所愿说出答案后，又抽泣着用双手捧住了自己的脸，像只恨不得立刻找个洞穴躲进去的小鼹鼠：  
“你在操我……”  
“又害羞了？”Solo没忍住去揉了揉Mendez的脑袋，偶尔他也分不清两个人中谁才是更年长的那个，“还以为你喝醉了会有点什么不一样，但你为什么……更害羞了？”  
Solo在最开始确实期待过Mendez撑着他的身体，在全部由他自己掌控的情况下让Solo的性器在他的后穴中吞吞吐吐的，不过看到现在眼前这个比以往更害羞却也更听话的Mendez，Solo认为自己也没什么需要抱怨的了。他挺着腰操弄起来，囊袋以紊乱的节奏拍打着Mendez的后臀，而Mendez只能抓着Solo扶住他腰的手将自己固定在这个可以完美地接受Solo操干的位置、又像哭泣又像舒爽地呻吟，内壁在逼迫性的摩擦中逐渐变得湿润滑腻，两个人的耻毛都被带着爱意的体液沾湿，方才因为酒精而微醺出绯红的脸色更是早就在情事的晕染下变得一片潮红。  
在大口的喘息休整结束后，Solo又将Mendez抱到了自己身侧，他侧躺着抬高了Mendez早就可以随意折弄的腿，又从另一个更能刺激到前列腺的角度顶了进去。柱头每一次擦过那块明显的凸起后又嚣张地碾磨肠壁的肌理，Solo那根折磨着他的肉柱吸引了Mendez所有的注意力，而他只能偶尔去抚弄一下自己的性器，为了支撑住自己而做出贡献的手肘一片酸麻。  
“现在还害羞吗？你看它们这么喜欢我——”Solo抽出阴茎后，又立刻把刚刚没能完全送进去的三根手指往那个突然空虚下来的后穴送了进去，它们在Mendez的内里灵活地捣弄，指尖每一次的抠挖都目的明确，软肉在贪恋它们的过程中带出更多肠液，那分明就像是为阴茎的再次进入做着欢欣鼓舞的准备，这惹得Mendez完全扭着身体趴了下去，抽噎着又缩着肩膀想逃。  
如果他第二天能记得自己的逃脱在Solo看来是多么撩人又可笑的话，他一定会为今晚所有的一切懊悔不已。不过眼下，他只能又被眼疾手快爬起来的Solo向后拖了回去，然后就着捏住他腰的姿势强硬地继续往早就被操到不再反抗的后穴里送，属于Solo的这根肉柱就是他的噩梦——同时也是他不愿承认的美梦，一旦适应了它的形状，Mendez的身体就总是能自觉地放软以便于接受Solo的抽插。Mendez的小腹近乎痉挛地抽搐了一阵后，那些乳白的黏稠才滴落在沙发上，而屁股里那根火热坚硬的怪物还在不知餍足地想要贯穿他的身体，直到Mendez觉得他那根疲软的阴茎似乎又要被Solo操出反应后，Solo才从后抱住Mendez，在高潮之前抽了出来。  
“在想什么？”Solo的消退期极为短暂，他吻着Mendez的肩又搂住他、光是看着他那暗自幽怨又闪躲的眼神，Solo就明白他这会儿终于被自己完全操醒了。  
“……我要戒酒。”Mendez推了下Solo，却又在他的笑声中被反拥得更紧。两个人刚休息完的性器在这种拥抱中又贴在一起对Mendez来说可不是什么好的兆头。他努力想要从Solo的怀抱中逃出去，却又不出意外地被他拖到了他结实的身体之下。在清醒中，Mendez又清清楚楚地感受了一次Solo难以满足的欲望在自己的身体中变得狂热的过程。

“所以，Mendez……”比性爱更令人头晕脑胀的会议结束之后，Mendez一语不发地整理着资料，Solo也从自己的位置上站起向他们走来，不明真相的O'Donnell却毫不知情地盛情邀请道，“你昨天是不是和Solo走得太早了？今晚要再一起去喝酒吗？”  
“不了，你们去吧。”Mendez埋下头，快速地收拾完眼前的文件后在O'Donnell不解的眼神下冲出了办公室，Solo则笑盈盈地跟在他身后。  
“那家伙怎么了？”  
“没什么——”Solo看着Mendez慌张离开的背影，边想着他到底像哪种受惊的动物，边又回头解答了O'Donnell的疑惑。  
“他只是打算戒酒了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年4月13日，以此记录。


End file.
